Clan of Desire
by aint nuffin to see here
Summary: Welcome to LustClan, the Clan dedicated to fulfilling one's most sensual desires and flaunting the most inappropriate of kinks. SUBMIT YOUR OWN OCS! WARNING: Contains explicit, mature, and sexual themes not suitable for younger readers.
1. Introduction

**Buenos Dias, amigos.**

 **So, I'm assuming you're here for the lemons, the mating, the sex, whatever you want to call it. If you're not, go ahead and click out. I'll wait.**

 **Okay. Great. Welcome to CitrusSour's lemony, lemony corner of the internet.**

 **This story is the common take of LustClan/MatingClan/LemonClan, I'm going to call mine LustCLan because it makes sense. BUT: I'm not going to be able to do it without you all, so you're going to submit OCs for me to put in my 'LustClan'! P.S. I'm forgoing a bit of realism in favor of writing good lemons, since she-cats aren't supposed to enjoy sex in the least and wouldn't ever actually feel real pleasure from mating... but that's no good for reading unless you're a fuck of a person that only wants pain from sex BUT HARDLY THE POINT, let's continue!**

 **I'll put the mating code down here, then the OC form. I'll put an example too. Okay! Lez do this thing!**

The Mating Code:

1\. No cat shall kill another cat.

2\. Kits shall be treated as the future of the Clan.

3\. For every litter of kits, the leader shall mate with one of them, the mother's choosing, once the she-kits have begun their first heat.

4\. If only one kit is born, they shall be trained as a normal warrior of LustClan.

5\. Should the kit survive the leader's mating, they will be trained as a toy by the other toys, assigned to a warrior that the leader deems worthy.

(This part's a little confusing, lemme give you an example: Cherrynose has four kits, Treekit, Bluekit, Owlkit, and Flamekit. Owlkit and Treekit are she-kits. They get their first heat at the age of five moons so Cherrynose is forced to pick a kit for the leader to mate with. She chooses Flamekit. The leader ass-fucks Flamekit, who survives. His name is changed to Flame and he is sent to the toy den and assigned Lichenbranch as a master.)

6\. Getting the medicine cat pregnant will result in being demoted to toy immediately.

7\. Not cat shall deny the leader sex.

8\. Toys may not complain about abuse unless the owner commands.

9\. Rape of fellow Clanmates is allowed without death or serious injury.

10\. Toms and she-cats must have at least one litter of kits by their sixteenth moon or they are demoted to toy.

11\. By the time she is made a warrior, she-cats must have picked a cat to have kits with. If she has been raped, she may NOT choose another cat; the cat that raped her is her mate.

 **OC SUBMISSION FORM:**

Name:

Appearance/Sexual traits:

Personality/Kinks:

Rank/Age:

Would you like this character to have a toy?:

Other:

 **EXAMPLE OF OC:**

Name: Dreamsplash

Appearance/Sexual traits: Cream and black she-cat with pale green eyes, tight ass, and gets wet easily.

Personality/Kinks: Teasing, dirty-talker. She pretends to fight back during sex. Likes toms dominating her, secret wishes to be ear-fucked. Enjoys being pissed inside.

Rank/Age: Young warrior: 13 moons.

Would you like this character to have a toy?: Nahhh

Other: Have her want a certain tom for a mate then get raped by another.

 **Alright, couple stuffs before you start submitting your OCs. First: Have a little fucking creativity with the whole 'sexual traits' thing. I'm disregarding your OC if you start saying dumb stuff like 'prettiest she-cat in the Clan' or 'biggest dick'. COME ON, THAT'S BORING AS FUCK. Do something that makes me want to write every single lemon about your character. I mean, I won't, duh, but there's nothing stopping you from trying to get me to.**

 **And you can have a dumb name like Cumlick, but I'd rather you pick real names. (Cherrynose, Quickflight, Dreamsplash)**

 **Also, it's okay not to have any kinks on your character, but again, this isn't your average LustClan. This is the LustClan where a patrol gets gangbanged by a society of badger-fox crossovers and ENJOYS IT. Go wild. Seriously. Zero judging here; I'm writing the damn things, all you're doing is adding a character.**

 **And you can submit leaders, deputies, and medicine cats, but I'm choosing the most interesting ones, not the biggest-dicked ones.**

 **Alright! Go for it!**

 **(Wait, story so I don't get shot.)**

One day, Quickflight was chasing a squirrel through the forest. He was running after it as fast as he could manage, trying to ignore the burning feeling between his legs.

"Oops!" A little squeal greeted him as he went head-over-heels, literally, as a slender paw tripped him up right before he sank his claws into the squirrel. "My bad!"

Gritting his teeth to stop himself from ripping her apart, he turned to face the cat that had tripped him. He had wanted that squirrel; it would have bought any she-cat in the Clan, and he had his eye on one in particular.

"Oh!" He gasped, making eye contact with the electric green optics of Dreamsplash, one of the most lusted after she-cats in the Clan. Narrowing his eyes, he spoke softly and unthreateningly. "Don't worry about it."

She smiled widely at him and a little shiver went down his spine. And another place.

"That looks like it hurts." She murmured, stepping closer to him.

"H-huh?" He was pissed about losing the squirrel and he was hoping that if he was fast he could get another chance at catching it.

"Let me help you." She said seductively, rubbing up against him.

 _She just wants to get me off to atone for tripping me._ He thought, irritated. _I'm not falling for that._

"No thanks." He replied, backing away.

"Please?" She widened her eyes at him.

He wrinkled his nose. On one paw, she was sexy and he did really need a good fuck so he could focus. On the other paw, he was saving his pent-up load for Cherrynose; they'd just had their first litter and he wanted to fuck her until she couldn't walk straight. The thought of his mate stuck in the nursery with another full belly of kits and cum was tantalizing. Unfortunately, his dick had no qualms about fucking Dreamsplash.

"Come on, Quickflight, I don't want to have to-" She widened her eyes like she'd said too much.

"What." He glared at her.

"Well..." she let out the sexiest sigh he'd ever heard, making his cock twitch again, begging for release. "Last night... I had to sneak out of camp so I could get my self off... and I ended up screaming your name. I- I want to make you cum, Quickflight! Please!"

"Dreamsplash," he bared his teeth at her, "you're trying to get me to betray my mate!"

She smirked at him. "Abso-fucking-lutely I am."

"That's disgusting." He hissed, annoyed. "You should be punished."

He leaped onto her, pinning her to the forest floor, her hind-quarters facing upwards to him.

She squeaked in terror as he began to grind on her alread-wet pussy.

"I- I was going to give you a blow-job!" Real fear was suddenly in Dreamsplash's voice. "I don't want- I can't get pregnant!"

He sneered at her, continuing to make slow circles around the entrance of her vagina. "You think I give a fuck?"

"But- but- what about Cherrynose?" She swiped at him, trying to throw him off her.

Unfortunately, he was a thick-set silver tom that wasn't going to budge just because she pushed him.

"Cherrynose can shove a stick up her pussy," Quickflight snapped, lining his dick up with her entrance as she struggled under him.

"Please!" Dreamsplash begged, but her eyes were already filling with lust, addling her mind and clouding her judgement.

"Wait." He stopped suddenly, the bare tip of his cock in her moist vagina.

Her green eyes went wide, pure need in them.

"Beg." He grinned wolfishly down at her.

"What?!" She stared at him, the lust flickering in her eyes.

"I said, _beg_ , bitch." Quickflight leaned closer to her.

"I- I-" She looked panicked. "I-"

"Do it." He blinked slowly at her, letting the tip of his dick touch her again, then pulling away once more.

"Just put it in!" Dreamsplash groaned.

"You'll have to do better than that." Quickflight snapped, pulling away a little further.

"Quickflight." She looked up at him with big green eyes, annoyed, then something seemed to snap inside her. "I- stick your big fat cock inside me and don't stop thrusting until you've ripped me to shreds! Make me cum, damn it, Quickflight, fuck me until I'm begging for mercy!"

"Not bad." He licked his lips and lined his dick up again.

With no warning, he hilted himself as far in as he go, as fast as he could go. Her virgin pussy only took about half, but it was enough to make her scream out in shock and pain.

Satisfaction rippled through him as she writhed in pain and pleasure underneath him.

"Oh! Oh!" She gasped and moaned erotically as he sloooowly slid out of her. "Please! Please! Please put it back in! I feel so empty without you!"

"Oh, I will." He moaned. "You're tight as all fuck!"

She hissed as he jammed his way back in, her vagina taking a little more this time.

"Mmm..." she closed her eyes, savouring the dirty pleasure. "More."

"Dirty slut." He growled in pleasure as he dragged his way back out.

"Hey! I take offense-" he slammed back in and she yowled blissfully.

"Ha!" Quickflight quickly yanked his way back out and thrust back in before she was done recovering from the last one.

"Whoa!" She shrieked as he nearly got his whole dick in. "Slow down! I can't- it's too much!"

"Never." He said, leaning close to her and whispering it to her.

He slid out and drove his way back in again in the space of a heartbeat. Dreamsplash squealed as his cock finally made it all the way in, completely coated in her juices by now.

Pleasure beginning to control him, Quickflight thrust in again, Dreamsplash mewling in pleasure underneath him.

"Faster- please, Quickflight- I need more!" She pleaded, punctuating each word with an erotic squeal and contraction of her vaginal walls around his cock.

He groaned, feeling his climax approaching as his cock rubbed up on the sides of her.

The fight for control of his actions was finally lost. Quickflight surrendered to the intense lust that was taking over.

He jolted back and forth, thrusting faster than Dreamsplash could comprehend as her speech became a muddle of begging him to slow down and begging him never to stop. Quickflight jerked into her again, feeling the orgasm creeping closer to the peak.

Dreamsplash screeched in pleasure as he forced himself ballsdeep into her. She was no longer struggling, but her legs kicked spasmodically beneath him as pleasure ran through every nerve in her body.

He grunted as he felt his cock twitch, oh-so-close to release. Dreamsplash's mewls of encouragement grew in intensity, assuring him that she was just as close.

 _Just a couple more thrusts!_ He thought, forcing himself even deeper into her.

Lust controlling every movement, he planted his paws on her chest and threw himself all the way out of her, the cool air tingling his dick, glazed with a thick layer of Dreamsplash's juice.

Dreamsplash's squeak of protest suddenly morphed into a scream of intense pleasure as Quickflight slammed back in, a torrent of cum exploding out of him, shooting deep inside Dreamsplash's vagina.

The heat and sudden thrust too much, Dreamsplash cried out as she cummed hard, the liquid flooding out around Quickflight's thick cock.

"Good fuck, Dreamsplash." Quickflight groaned as he collapsed onto her, lost in post-orgasmic bliss. "Come back here tomorrow."

"Anything you want." She promised, sighing erotically.

"Can't wait." He moaned.

 **That was surprisingly easy to write. Well, I've heard it improves your skill, so... yay?**

 **-CitrusSour-**


	2. Allegiances and Chapter 1

**So, here are the allegiances of LustClan:**

 **I didn't include any specified kinks or shit, you'll find it all out as the story goes on. We're centering around Sunkit, so find out what she looks like.**

 **Leader:**

Mothstar- Big, dusky brown tom with amber-yellow eyes

 **Deputy:**

Owlstorm- Broad shouldered white and brown tabby tom with bright green eyes

 **Apprentice: Nettlepaw**

 **Medicine Cat:**

Littleleaf- Small white she-cat with leaf-like markings

 **Apprentice:** Poolpaw- fluffy gray-blue she-cat with blue eyes

 **Warriors:**

Firemask- Ginger and brown tom with yellow eyes

 **Apprentice: Gorsepaw**

 **Toy: Scarlett**

Robinthroat- Gray-brown tom with small paws and green eyes

 **Apprentice: Softpaw**

Birdtail- Sleek gray-blue she-cat with amber eyes

Lemonheart- Brown she-cat with black markings

Dogheart- White she-cat with black ears and area around eyes and back

Nightwhisker- Big black tom with dark green eyes

Berryfang- Dark gray and white patched tom with blue eyes

 **Toy: Lily**

Rabbitflight- Fluffy light brown tom with white paws and amber eyes

Splashstream- Brown and white she-cat with green eyes

Fawnleap- Brown she-cat with cream spots on her back and green eyes

Bloomclaw- Ginger and brown tom with blue eyes

 **Toy: Puddle**

 **Apprentice: Lakepaw**

Inkcloud- Black she-cat with white stripes

Pikewhisker- Light brown tom with bright amber eyes

 **Toy: Ruby**

Streamheart- Gray tom with blue eyes and white paws

 **Apprentice: Harepaw**

Spookheart: Small silver-blue she-cat with white paws and violet-blue eyes

Lilynose- Pale cream-gray she-cat with light green eyes

 **Apprentice: Rainpaw**

Foxfire- Ginger tom with white tailtip and amber eyes

 **Toy: Mouse**

Yellowear- Black tom with one gold ear and yellow eyes

 **Toy: Sweet**

Ravensplash- Sleek black she-cat with gray chest and paws

 **Toy: Kestrel**

Softclaw- Pure black tom with white paws

Honeyflower- Golden she-cat with green eyes and dark brown chest

 **Apprentice: Thornpaw**

Redskip- Pale russet she-cat with cream markings and blue eyes

 **Toy: Branch**

Quickflight- Thick-set silver tom with amber eyes

Dreamsplash- Pretty silver and cream she-cat with bright green eyes

 **Toy: Ace**

Hawkstrike- Sleek, brown, mottled she-cat with a fluffy black tail and ears

Bearstalk- Huge russet-brown tom with black face and legs

Deerleap- Light brown she-cat with white flecks and a short, stumpy tail

 **Toy: Ebony**

 **Apprentices:**

Harepaw- Pale brown tom with amber eyes

Gorsepaw- Dark brown tabby tom with white markings and green eyes

Lakepaw- Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Softpaw- Gray and white she-cat with green eyes

Rainpaw- Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Thornpaw- Ginger and brown tom with yellow eyes

Nettlepaw- White tom with black paws and amber eyes

 **Queens:**

Junipertuft- Dark brown she-cat with white paws and gray-blue eyes

Cherrynose- Ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes

Bluemoon- Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes (Kits: Pebblekit, gray tom with pale green eyes, Thrushkit, brown and gray tom with white markings and yellow eyes)

Wetflower- Black and gray she-cat with amber eyes

Peachcloud- Pretty, pale ginger she-cat with darker tabby swirls and long legs (Kits: Pricklekit, spiky-furred gray tom with green eyes, Falconkit, dark gray she-cat with black spots and bright blue eyes, Tearkit, white she-cat with blue-gray dashes on her cheeks like tears and watery blue eyes)

Ebonysoul: Pretty, glossy black she-cat with bright blue eyes (Kits: Brutalkit: Black tom with russet stripes, amber eyes, and very long claws)

 **Toy: Lily**

Goldbelly-Golden she-cat with amber eyes (Kits: Sunkit, gold she-cat with blue eyes, Treekit, brown tom with yellow eyes, Blackkit, black tom with dark green eyes, Willowkit, tiny gray she-cat with blue eyes)

 **Toys:**

Scarlett- Red-brown she-cat with bright green eyes. Sister of Ruby; Former rogue

Ruby- Red-brown she-cat with bright green eyes. Sister of Scarlett; Former rogue

Ace- Young black and white tom with pale amber eyes

Mouse- tiny, dingy brown she-cat with amber eyes

Branch- thick-set brown tom with green eyes

Lily- Cream and gray she-cat with pale blue eyes

Puddle- Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Kestrel- Fluffy dark brown tom with amber eyes

Sweet- Small she-cat with ginger-brown fur and big green eyes

Ebony- Black she-kit with dark gray flecks on her right shoulder

 **Elders:**

Bearpelt- Thick-furred dark brown tom with green eyes

Perchfoot- Thin, scraggly gray tom with pale blue eyes. He is the oldest cat in the Clan

 **Warning for the lemon: This story is specifically geared towards all sorts of kinks. This isn't your average, 'request a vanilla' story. This is LustClan, motherfuckers. So this is a warning: Watersports a.k.a. pissing.**

 **Chapter 1:**

"Hurry up, Sunkit!" Treekit snapped as they raced out of the nursery.

"I can't- go- any- faster!" She gasped, her golden tail streaming out behind her as she and her siblings fled the nursery.

"You know how quickly Goldbelly cums!" Blackkit hissed. "This might be our last chance for moons to get out!"

Goldbelly was an overprotective mother, according to Blackkit. Sunkit figured she just cared about them a lot. Still, being cooped up in the nursery all day with the queens was annoying. Especially when their mates came to visit...

"Just keep running until they can't see us!" Willowkit encouraged.

Sunkit didn't reply, just continued to pant, eventually stopping, exhausted.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A large ginger figure loomed over them.

"Hi, Foxfire!" Treekit squeaked, bouding up to the warrior. "What are you doing?"

Foxfire gave the tiny brown tom a once-over, then replied nonchalantly.

"Talking to you."

Sunkit wrinkled her nose. Foxfire's gaze rapidly shifted from Treekit to leer at Sunkit and Willowkit. _Ew!_ She thought. _He's like, forty moons old!_

"You little kittens look nice today." Foxfire licked his lips, his gaze hovering on Sunkit's hindquarters. "Where are you off to?"

"Will you teach me a new mating move today?" Blackkit interrupted, his dark eyes filled with excitement.

Foxfire narrowed his eyes thoughtfully at the hopeful young tom. _I'm not hanging around him._ Sunkit thought, disgusted. _He's a creep. I don't like how he's looking at Willowkit._ While rape wasn't forbidden, or even discouraged, taking advantage of kits was generally frowned upon. Kits would often mate with each other, however.

"I want to go talk to Pebblekit." Willowkit interjected, glancing at Sunkit. "Come on, Sunkit. I know you have a crush on Thrushkit."

"I do not!" Sunkit protested, her fur getting hot.

"Maybe he's horny again." Willowkit grinned at her sister.

Sunkit shivered, remembering the way his yellow eyes sparkled suggestively at her, the way he kept brushing up with her, the way she had finally allowed him... _I hope so too._ She thought privately.

"Maybe." She allowed. "But if I have a crush on Thrushkit, you're in love with Pebblekit!"

"Ah... kitten love." Foxfire sighed lightly, narrowing his eyes at the two she-kits. "I would have thought you two she-cats would have wanted an older, more experienced tom..."

Treekit frowned slightly and Blackkit tilted his head. Foxfire stepped closer to Sunkit and the fur on her spine rose a little.

"I guess I'll just go fuck Mouse." Foxfire shrugged. "See you kitties around."

Sunkit shuddered at the thought of his leering stare.

"What a creep." Willowkit muttered.

"You can say that again." Sunkit agreed.

"He's a good warrior." Blackkit defended him uncertainly. "I guess he was being a little weird, but maybe he just really wanted to mate some cat?"

All four kits turned their gaze towards where Foxfire had pinned Mouse to the ground and was now forcefully mating the apprentice-age she-cat, who cried out with every thrust. Sunkit snickered as she saw Blackkit and Treekit's cocks begin to erect.

Mouse shrieked out again, writhing underneath Foxfire, who gave her a scratch. Sunkit felt a stab of pity for Mouse, but remembered that if Foxfire hadn't had a toy to mate whenever he pleased, it might have been her pinned under him, screaming in pain.

 _I don't want to be a toy!_ Sunkit thought worriedly. The apprentices would always brag about their heats and anticipate them like a favourite bit of prey, but Sunkit dreaded the day her first heat would start. It meant that Goldbelly would have to choose one of them for Mothstar to mate. _I don't want any of us to be toys!_

She tried to imagine her sister, Willowkit, as a toy, but couldn't. Blackkit didn't seem anything like a toy either. Treekit, maybe, but he preferred being dominant, as Sunkit knew from blurry late nights in the nursery as the need for fucking overcame dignity.

That only left herself and she prayed to LoveClan that she wouldn't be the toy of the litter. She couldn't help hoping that it would be one of her siblings instead of herself.

"Sunkit?" She rammed straight into the source of the voice.

Blinking as she realized she'd crashed into her Clanmate, she suddenly made eye contact with a pair of golden-yellow eyes, gleaming in the sunlight. _Thrushkit._ Her heart whispered. _It's Thrushkit._

"Hiya, Sunkit!" He exclaimed, blinking adorably at her. "Why are you running?"

"Oh- I- uh-" She stumbled over the words.

 _LoveClan above, I'm useless around this tom._ Her fur became hot.

"I- Pebblekit was looking for- your sister, Willowkit." Thrushkit offered her a quick smile. "He's really- he wanted to mate _me_ , can you believe it?"

Staring into his shining yellow eyes... _Yeah, yeah, I can believe it._ She thought to herself.

"He's super horny again, and after what happened last time, Rainpaw won't go near him." Thrushkit snickered.

"What happened last time?" Sunkit asked, leaning a little closer to the handsome tom.

"He- he-" Thrushkit seemed embarassed but perversely fascinated by whatever it was that had happened. "He accidentally peed while he was inside her."

Sunkit's jaw dropped and she started giggling uncontrollably.

"Wow, no wonder." She tried to stifle her purrs to no avail.

She glanced across the camp at the blue-gray she-cat, only to see her being furiously mated by Thornpaw.

"Do it inside!" Rainpaw moaned.

Thornpaw groaned as satisfaction envelopped his face. It wasn't the pure bliss of a climax... but something else.

"Did he just-" Sunkit began, and Thrushkit collapsed in a fit of amusement.

"I think he did!" Thrushkit managed between wheezy purrs. "I think my brother gave Rainpaw a new fetish!"

Sunkit joined in the laughter. "And by complete accident!"

Eventually their purrs subsided and they sat up, darting glances at each other.

"So..." Thrushkit began awkwardly. "Want to mate?"

Sunkit nodded fervently. _Finally!_ She thought.

Sunkit bent easily forwards, allowing Thrushkit a nice view of her hindquarters. The compromising position in the middle of the camp made her pussy wetten at just the thought of being mated by Thrushkit in front of every cat.

"Ready?" He asked, lust smoking through his voice.

"Ready-" she began to reply when he thrust in. "Ah!"

Then he was on her, in her. The initial pain faded almost immediately and was crushed by pleasure that ran from her hindquarters straight to her mouth as moans spilled from her lips as Thrushkit began to thrust back and forth quickly.

"Quicker!" She yelped as he drove in faster and faster, pushing her forwards with each uncontrolled jerk. "Faster, Thrushkit! Oh, please!"

"Whatever you say!" Thrushkit squeaked, speeding up until his little kit balls were slapping against her hindquarters with each thrust.

Sunkit squeezed her eyes shut and let the pleasure course through her until she saw stars. She hadn't even realized, but she had started to rock her hips back in time with each push, every grunt and moan from Thrushkit inciting another squeal of pleasure from Sunkit.

The snickers and murmurs from the rest of LustClan faded out as the two kits flew into their world of pleasure alone. Sunkit gave up control of her voice to the wonderful feeling.

"Oh! Oh! OH!" She squealed. "Faster! Harder!"

Thrushkit didn't speak, anything he might have said swallowed up by a moan of pleasure. Suddenly, he tensed on top of her.

"What?" She didn't want it to stop for a second.

"Uh- I- uh-" Thrushkit stumbled, then thrust back in. "I-"

And suddenly, a warm feeling spread through Sunkit. It wasn't Thrushkit's cum, however...

"I- I-" The embarassment in his voice told Sunkit everything.

 _He- I think he just-_ Her mind stammered. _Whoa!_

It wasn't that he'd pissed in her that made her head spin; it was that she actually liked it. The warmth and sloshing just accentuated every thrust that Thrushkit made, sending Sunkit spinning of into a world where nothing mattered except making sure each push of Thrushkit's was faster and harder than the last.

Lust and proximity to orgasming was addling her mind as everything clouded and she rocked back faster and faster...

Until Thrushkit slammed back into her with another uncontrolled sound of pleasure and satisfaction as he came inside her hard.

The heat and pure thrill of the moment sent her flailing over the edge, her cum spraying out behind her as she joined him in the blissful land of post-orgasm. They collapsed together, their tiny kit bodies spent from the heat of the wild and animalistic mating.

"Wo-wow." Thrushkit finally managed. "That was- that was _amazing_! Sunkit, that was amazing!"

She could just nod. Her head was buzzing, her heart felt like it was going to bounce its way out of her chest.

"We should do it more often." She murmured, lifting her tail slowly to trace soft lines on Thrushkit's back.

He purred and leaned into her.

 _I can't wait to be an apprentice!_ Sunkit thought. _I mean... being a kit is great. There are no rules; it's just fuck after fuck, lust driving all of us. But the sophisticated politics of the world of apprentices and warriors..._ She pictured the way the warriors would try to flirt each other into a den, the artful dance of getting the right tom interested, the careful steps associated with snagging the right she-cat.

It made her shiver with excitement. She saw the way Rainpaw, the slut of the apprentices, would seduce her chosen tom each day, the way she weaved around Thornpaw or wound about Nettlepaw.

In fact, it surprised her as much as every other cat when Birdtail chose Puddlekit as the toy of the litter, when Rainkit had already seduced nearly ever tom in the Clan... Lakekit and Poolkit had been fairly quiet, unremarkable, but Puddlekit had seemed to be Birdtail's favourite. Sunkit puzzled over what might have happened.

She was brought back to the present as a cry of lust echoed over the camp. She turned to see where the noise had come from and spotted her sister... being gangbanged?

Harepaw and Gorsepaw had her face between their paws and were taking turns forcing their ways into her mouth. Nettlepaw and Thornpaw looked like they were in heaven as they fiercely jerked in and out in unison of Willowkit's asshole and vagina.

Sunkit took a step towards her sister, intending to stop it, but then spotted the expression on her sister's face. The cry had obviously come from her, and it seemed that she was... enjoying it?

Sunkit was confused. Was it rape, or had she consented? Willowkit didn't seem to care as she wiggled back and forth, her hips swaying in a way the made Thornpaw and Nettlepaw cry out. She bobbed her head up and down, allowing Harepaw and Gorsepaw easier ability to jam their way into her.

She supposed Willowkit was having fun, but she didn't like how her sister had been reduced from the full-of-life, supportive, enthusiastic, sassy sister she knew to a lust-minded toy.

Willowkit shrieked again, this time obviously from pleasure rather than pain or fear. She lurched forwards as Thornpaw and Nettlepaw coordinated a stronger thrust, in perfect unison. Her pretty gray fur was smeared with dirt as the toms pushed her down further onto the ground.

Sunkit turned away, disgusted, only to come face to face with Pebblekit, frowning deeply at the four toms taking Willowkit.

"I don't like it." He spat, digging his claws into the earth.

"Me neither..." Sunkit sighed. "But when can we do? She's enjoying herself."

"If she keeps that up, she'll be the toy." Pebblekit observed, his voice breaking a little on the words. "And then it'll be all about her master and she'll have no time for me."

"She'll always have time for you!" Sunkit protested, trying to reassure Pebblekit. "She loves you. I know she does."

"We're only kits. Thornpaw and Nettlepaw and Gorsepaw and Harepaw can offer her so much more, such better sex..." Pebblekit sighed heavily, his pale green eyes teary. "Why would she want me?"

"Because you will treasure her; you'll respect her." Sunkit snapped, digging her claws into the ground. "They just want her pussy."

Pebblekit huffed a sarcastic laugh. "True."

Sunkit shrugged heavily, not knowing what else there was to be said. She walked away, hoping to find some peace and quiet so she could be alone with her thoughts, but every she turned, there was sex, sex, and more sex.

Ravensplash had her toy, Kestrel, tied up on a tree trunk, as she teased him with her tongue.

Owlstorm, the deputy, was behind a shadier bush with his big brown paws planted on Nightwhisker's chest. He was grinding on the tom, both of them already hard despite Nightwhisker's little cries for help.

Firemask and Pikewhisker sat side by side, rubbing their fully extended cocks, watching Ruby and Scarlett do each other.

Foxfire was chatting up Littleleaf, his leering gaze riveted on her hindquarters.

Sunkit frowned at the whole scene, even thouh she was a little turned on by the fervent mating and thick scent of lust.

 _I guess that's what LustClan is..._ She thought.

 **Well, I think that chapter was pretty strong. Sorry if the lemon wasn't the longest ever, but next chapter will be... eventful, I think. :) Thanks for reading. I don't think I'm going to do anything like replying to reviews, but I will read each one, so leaving them is appreciated. And you can still drop OCs, I'll just go back and edit the allegiances.  
** **Stay tuned for the chapter of LustClan!**

 **-CitrusSour-**


	3. Chapter 2 Slaves

**Welcome back. Thanks for all the OCs.**

 **BTW I'm writing lemons, not a cat anatomy textbook. I couldn't give less of a fuck if I completely mess something up.**

 **So being the lazy fuck I am, we're skipping through the rest of their kithood to precious little Sunkit's first heat.**

Sunkit woke up and knew immediately that something was off.

Her back legs felt itchy and uncomfortable. _Oh no!_ She thought, realizing what was going on with a tiny cry of terror. _My heat!_ She rolled over, hoping she was mistaken and it would pass, but no such luck. The moss gently rubbing up against her folds sent an extremely pleasurable shiver through her, however, so she tentatively rubbed herself on it again. This time, some sprigs gently poked into her. She let out a little cry.

"Sunkit? Was that you?" Goldbelly poked her head through the nursery entrance.

"Er, no!" She called back, trying to hop to her paws, but the moss insistently rubbed her again, and she couldn't help moaning quietly.

"Sunkit?" Goldbelly walked into the nursery with an air of excitement. "You-"

Sunkit tried to keep her swollen vagina angled away from her mother, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"You got your first heat!" Goldbelly yowled ecstatically. "Oh, this is going to be wonderful. Your father will be so excited."

"Mother, don't!" But it was too late.

Goldbelly rushed out of the nursery, shouting to every cat the news.

Sunkit's stomach turned as all the cats looked curiously towards the nursery. She felt even sicker as Mothstar strode out of his den, a lustful smirk over his face. _This is it. The day one of us becomes a toy. Please, LoveClan, if you have any mercy, don't let it be me._

Willowkit joined her by the entrance, the tiny gray she-cat grinding on the sticks positioned near the exit of the nursery. "Isn't this great?!" Her sister exclaimed. "We finally got our heats!"

"B- but one of us is going to become a toy!" Sunkit squeaked worriedly.

"I guess," Willowkit shrugged flippantly. "Who cares? So long as you don't get one of the warriors that like to kill their toys, you'll be fine! You'll get to have unprotected sex as much as you want, and toms will give you the best pieces of prey in exchange for kinky sex; what's not to love?"

She stared at her sister. "You sound like you _want_ to be the toy."

"Of course!" Willowkit exclaimed. "Don't you?"

"But- but you know that most kits _die_ when the leader mates them, right?" Sunkit cried.

"Oh, come on, I can take any dick," Willowkit rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a worry-mouse."

Sunkit just stared at her sister as she continued to grind on the slick stick, moaning shamelessly. Her sister was nearly at her climax when Mothstar reached the nursery.

"Kits, I have good news for you." Mothstar bared his teeth in a grin at them.

"What?" Willowkit asked seductively, rolling onto her back playfully, giving Mothstar a full view.

"Your mother has requested a special condition," Mothstar announced.

"Is it about the toy ritual?" Sunkit asked nervously.

"Yes," Mothstar nodded, smiling down at the little golden kit.

 _Did she request that neither of us become toys?_ Sunkit wondered, hopeful.

"What did she ask?" Willowkit asked curiously.

"She wants both of you to become toys!" Mothstar grinned.

"What?!" Sunkit and Willowkit demanded at the same time, Sunkit terrified and Willowkit ecstatic.

"You know what this means, right?" Mothstar asked.

"Yeah!" Willowkit squeaked.

"No?" Sunkit stared at the dusky brown leader.

 _I'm the toy. The toy. But so is Willowkit. I've never heard of this before._ Sunkit thought worriedly.

"Good, Willowkit. And what does it mean?" Mothstar asked.

"It means one lucky cat will get two toys, sisters or brothers." Willowkit declared. "Or, that's what Bearpelt said, anyways."

"How did you get him to tell you that?" Mothstar asked, surprised.

"I helped him out with his little problem." Willowkit winked at Mothstar.

"Willowkit!" Sunkit finally found her voice. "You're acting like a whore!"

Mothstar suddenly erupted with laughter. "Oh, this is too good. One slut, one prude. I'm going to look forwards to breaking you."

"B-Breaking me?" Sunkit's voice shook.

Mothstar suddenly loomed above them.

"Before I can assign you two a master, I think we all know what has to be done." Mothstar grinned at them. "I'll start with Willowkit then have Sunkit for dessert."

"Here?" Sunkit screeched.

"No, don't you know anything about this Clan?" Mothstar sounded irritated. "We're going to the mating den."

 _The mating den._ An ominous shiver ran down her spine. _That sounds awful._

"Really?" Willowkit was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. "I'm going to see the mating den! _The_ mating den!"

"Indeed," Mothstar licked his lips, staring at Willowkit. "Come along now, kits."

Knowing that disobeying would mean death, Sunkit followed, her paws shaking. Willowkit bounced along, her tail tickling her own dripping pussy. Sunkit hated that she was getting wet at the prospect of going to a den that was used only for intercourse to be mated by her leader, but she had to face the facts. She was turned on.

"We're here," Mothstar announced.

"Where?" Sunkit demanded.

"Patience, little one," Mothstar murmured, his tail snaking around her mouth.

He smelled musky and earthy. Sunkit yowled in protest, but all that came out was a muffled cry.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Mothstar suddenly laughed maniacally. "Let's go!"

Willowkit led them into the dark den, hidden by large shady leaves. They moved downwards into the ground until they reached a larger cave with a hole in the roof that let light in. There were all sorts of things scattered around the cave, from long, thick sticks protruding from the ground at a familiar angle to things that seemed to be gags with large balls of moss connected to a long thing vine. There were things that Sunkit couldn't even begin to imagine a use for.

There was also a large pool of water where Ravensplash had Kestrel tied to the bottom as she sat on him. Kestrel couldn't breathe from that position, obviously, but Ravensplash seemed to have giving her head from underneath the water. From her squeals of pleasure, she was enjoying it. Mothstar made no move to stop it and Ravensplash didn't even seem to notice Mothstar.

"That's right, keep going you good-for-nothing toy!" Ravensplash moaned, pushing herself even deeper into Kestrel's mouth. "Faster! You can breathe when you make me cum!"

Kestrel seemed to hear her despite being underneath the water as Ravensplash's erotic cries became louder and in shorter intervals until they all blended into one giant scream of pleasure as she bucked and wriggled, climaxing hard.

She closed her eyes in pure bliss, riding out her orgasm, before finally releasing Kestrel, who burst to the surface of the pool, gasping and choking. Ravensplash laughed at him nastily.

"Ravensplash, would you excuse us?" Mothstar asked. "I need to... attend to some business."

"Of course," Ravensplash nodded, but her eyes were hard as she looked at Mothstar.

Mothstar winked at her as she left and when Mothstar moved his glance to Kestrel she pretended to gag. Kestrel stumbled after her as Ravensplash shouted abuse, still coughing and gasping.

"Now the fun part," Mothstar exclaimed, scanning the room. "I think this will do, and this, and this."

He stalked around the room, snatching up one of the moss-vine contraptions from before, along with a long, thorny but flexible stick, and hooked a live, tiny mouse of a strange dip in the earth with sides sheer enough to hold in the assortment of prey.

Mothstar smacked the mouse of the head with one paw and the mouse lost consciousness immediately.

"We'll get to using the mouse." Mothstar told Willowkit seductively. "For now, just sit and let Daddy take care of everything."

Willowkit sat, smiling eagerly. _You're not our father._ Sunkit thought, disgusted. _You kit raper._

Mothstar picked up the gag gently and pulled it over Willowkit's head, tightening it so that the moss was in her open mouth, muffling her squeak of excitment. The vines wrapped tightly around her head, fixing the gag in place.

"Hrmmahharffa," Willowkit squealed eagerly, her words unintelligible because of the gag.

"Speak up!" Mothstar ordered loudly, but Willowkit was gagged and completely unable to form proper words. "Failure? Punishment!"

Willowkit's eyes widened with fright and excitement. Mothstar leapt onto her and pressed her flat against the ground. He whispered intimately into her ear:

"Don't move or I'll rip your throat out, little toy."

Willowkit nodded, going stone still.

Mothstar slowly trailed his tongue down her spine until he reached her vagina. Instead of licking her pussy like Sunkit expected, he picked up the thorny, flexible stick with his teeth and gently lifted it to trail softly along Willowkit's dripping folds.

She shivered and gasped, but Mothstar didn't stop.

He then, almost softly, lifted the stick away from her, before cracking it down onto Willowkit's hindquarters, earning a squeal of pain from the kit. _He's hurting her!_ Sunkit thought, terrified.

"That's it, scream for Daddy," Mothstar sneered, slapping her again, harder.

Even with the mossball-gag, Willowkit's screeches of pain were clearer than the pond on the other side of the cave. Then again, the water to cum ratio of that thing was enough to make any cat gag.

Speaking of gagging, both Sunkit and Willowkit were as Mothstar whipped her again.

"Your Daddy loves you very much, little kit," Mothstar murmured sultrily to Willowkit, his soft tone belied as he drew back with the stick still between his teeth and then suddenly jerked forwards, ramming it deep into Willowkit's slit

She screamed in pain, the thorns obviously making her bleed as dark drops of red pattered onto the ground with each uncontrolled thrust and subsequent shriek of pain.

Willowkit squealed in a crescendo as Mothstar pulled the thorny stick out of her slowly. It was almost unrecognizable, the whole thing slathered in a disgusting mix of blood and cum. Mothstar regarded it, smiling.

Sunkit restrained the urge to leap across the clearing and attack Mothstar, but she knew he would only do something awful to Willowkit in return.

"Daddy likes it when you scream for him," Mothstar told Willowkit, smiling gently. The gray kit nodded shakily. "Be sure to be extra loud for Daddy as Daddy gives you a good pounding."

Mothstar rolled back on his haunches, lifting the still-gagged Willowkit easily with one paw and revealing an enormous, throbbing cock in one motion.

Willowkit wriggled in his grasp, trying to get a good look at Mothstar's dick before they began. Her blood-cum mixture dripped onto him as she wiggled.

"Little kit is eager for Daddy's big cock?" Mothstar grinned dangerously. "Don't worry."

He used his two front paws to hold her above his cock, not letting her folds brush against him for even a moment.

"Daddy doesn't want to show you a boring time like those boy-toy apprentices, so he's going to have some fun with you," Mothstar purred, hooking one paw around Willowkit to keep her still, hovering in the air over his penis, and using his other paw to reach for the mouse that had come to and was now trying to escape. "Enjoy him."

Mothstar managed to keep Willowkit in the air and lift the mouse to be between his dick and Willowkit's now-gushing vagina. He used his paws to position the mouse onto the top of his dick, the mouse also brushing up against Willowkit's snatch.

"Is Daddy's little kit ready?" Mothstar asked sweetly, Willowkit moaning her muffled reply.

Mothstar smiled and slammed Willowkit down, shoving the wriggling mouse deep inside her along with almost half his cock in one quick movement.

Willowkit howled in pain as Mothstar's dick, that was almost as big as her, pushed deep into her.

"Very good!" Mothstar groaned. "Your little pussy pleases Daddy!"

Willowkit made a muffled noise.

"You've been a good little toy, so you can talk," Mothstar smiled benevolently, slicing off the mossball-gag in one quick motion. "Talk, kit, or Daddy will punish you."

"Oh, please! Again!" Willowkit groaned in pleasure.

Sunkit could see that Willowkit's stomach was rippling and wiggling as the mouse tried to fight its way out of her. It was obviously pleasing her immensely, every little kick of the baby mouse's legs inciting another uncontrolled scream from Willowkit as she squirmed and wriggled, Mothstar still halfway into her.

He lifted her gently, almost in a fatherly manner, and then slammed her down again, this time fitting nearly three-quarters in. Willowkit's belly swelled to try to fit the whole thing in. Willowkit continued to yelp, moan, and yowl in pain and pleasure, her eyes rolling crazily.

Sunkit wasn't sure if Willowkit was conscious between thrusts. The combination of the pain, the pleasure, the mouse, and Mothstar caused her to spasm and buck each time Mothstar yanked her back down his dick.

At this point, Willowkit was taking him all the way to the hilt, but was obviously suffering from it. Her belly slowly began to stop wriggling, only inflating as Mothstar jerked her back down. The mouse was probably either suffocated or crushed from the intense sex.

Mothstar moaned loudly. "Kit, why aren't you screaming? Don't you want to please Daddy?"

He raked his claws down her side, leaving large scars that quickly welled with blood, and Willowkit screeched even louder with pain. Every thrust brought on a new wave of screaming and moaning, as Willowkit began to moan uncontrollably:

"Yes Daddy! Yes! Faster! Harder, Daddy! Fuck me until I can't walk straight for a moon! Daddy, your kit loves your big, hard dick!"

Mothstar seemed to be getting off on her cries of pain and pleasure as his thrusts became quicker and harder until finally his moans became louder and louder.

Willowkit moaned too, approaching orgasm quickly.

"Daddy! Oh, please! Mmm, Daddy, it's so good!" Willowkit screamed as she finally orgasmed, absolutely none of her clear cum escaping around his dick, it was so tightly packed into her.

The swishing of the fluid as Mothstar rammed into her one final time made him finally cum, his white seed barrelling deep into her, some of it bubbling at her mouth as he finally orgasmed.

Her stomach swelled bigger and bigger, but it held. _She survived._ Sunkit let out a deep breath.

Willowkit was completely knocked out from the intense fucking, leaving Sunkit to stay frozen in the mating den as Mothstar slowly turned around.

"Your sister is tight," Mothstar smiled toothily. "Was. Too bad I stretched her. You know, no tom's dick can satisfy a she-cat after I've been with her. It's a real shame, but it gives me an idea for you two."

Sunkit didn't say anything, too scared to.

"Hmm, I'm so soft after this. Guess it's up to you do make me hard." Mothstar shrugged. "And I know just how to do it."

He turned around, suddenly leaving. Sunkit was confused; wasn't he supposed to mate her? Suddenly, he returned, with a few cats in tow.

Sunkit recognized them as the male toys of the Clan: Ace, Branch, and Kestrel.

"Why are they here?" She finally found her voice, though it shook and wavered. "What about their-"

"Did Daddy say you could talk?" Mothstar asked venemously. "No. He didn't. So shut up, bitch."

Ace, Branch, and Kestrel snickered.

"As punishment for your bad behaviour," Mothstar signalled the toms, "you lose one sense. Let's begin with... sight."

Branch stepped forwards, impressive girth sticking out from below his swinging belly. His cock was thick and fully erect.

"Bend down," Mothstar hissed at Sunkit.

She was terrified of what he might do if she disobeyed, so she bent down not even shivering as Branch's swaying cock stood right before her.

"Now open those pretty blue eyes," Mothstar ordered sweetly.

A sinking feeling in her stomach, Sunkit opened her eyes wide as she could.

"You can start, Branch." Mothstar smiled right at Sunkit. "These toms are more pent-up than you would believe. Their masters barely ever let them cum, in intercourse or when they masturbate. Feel lucky that you're getting this beautiful gift of cum."

The heavy brown tom took his large paws, using one to hold the left side of Sunkit's face close to the tip of his throbbing penis and the other to rapidly run his paws up and down his dick.

Sunkit tried to keep her eyes open, the realization of what Branch was going to do hitting her.

Branch groaned loudly, pumping his paws up and down faster than ever.

He eventually reached his climax with a disgusting 'uuunneeegeh' noise. His white cum burst out the tip, spraying right into Sunkit's eye, before Branch quickly jerked his dick to the right so her other eye was hit in the torrent of cum as well.

Sunkit blinked hard, her eyes stinging, each blink making a disgusting squelching noise as the cum moved around her eyelid. Her whole vison was black, the cum blinding her.

"Excellent work, Branch," Mothstar praised the tom. "Now go rape Redskip. If she comes crying to me, demanding your execution, you can rape her again. You have my permission."

Branch made a noise of delight, and Sunkit heard him rush out of the den. _Raping his master? Unheard of!_ She thought, horrified.

"Now, Sunkit, Daddy has decided that-" Mothstar was interrupted by Sunkit's cry of protest.

"What did Redskip ever do to you?" Sunkit demanded, then suddenly realized her mistake.

"My, my, you're making this easy for your Daddy," Mothstar's tone made it clear he was grinning. "Ace, it's your turn next. Smell, I think."

Sunkit heard the young black and white tom come around in front of her head.

"Sunkit, you want to make your Daddy happy, right?" Mothstar asked sweetly. "So be a good little she-cat and let Ace use you."

Sunkit gulped, terrified, completely unable to see what Ace was doing, when suddenly, her little pink nostril was invaded with a thick, musky scent and the tip of something hard and warm and pulsing. _His dick!_ She realized, horrified.

He started groaning and moaning as he got himself off, rubbing his long cock against her forehead and cheeks, even poking up the tip into her nose every so often. Soon, he too was becoming louder with each noise of dirty pleasure as he finally released himself into her nose.

The thick, goopy cum of Ace shot deep up her nose, him directing each spray into a different nostril, completely erasing her sense of smell and replacing it with a constant salty, musky smell. The sting in her eyes began to lessen, but her vision was as absent as ever.

"Very good, Ace," Mothstar nodded to him. "Go take advantage of Dreamsplash. Make that bitch beg for mercy."

Ace grinned at his leader, saying nothing more and charging straight out of the den.

"Now, Sunkit, Daddy hopes you've learned your lesson," Mothstar's voice might have sounded concerned to anyone else, but Sunkit knew he was faking it. He wanted her to get hurt. Sunkit swallowed, and found that Ace's cum had made its way down her throat and she could taste it. "Daddy wouldn't want to punish you anymore."

Sunkit tensed herself, not wanting to get any dirtier than she was. The cum covering her face slowly dripped down her chest, leaving a sticky white trail everywhere it went. It was tempting to say 'fuck it', and roll around in the dirt until she was dirty and then let Mothstar do whatever the fuck he wanted, but Sunkit resisted. She had _some_ dignity left.

"Bitch, Daddy said _down_!" Mothstar snapped.

 _You didn't say_ anything _!_ Sunkit thought furiously. _You just want to invent reasons to hurt me!_

"Say good bye to hearing," Mothstar hissed cruelly. "Kestrel, do it."

The fluffy brown tom stalked over to her.

"Kit, put your chin on the ground," Mothstar instructed slowly, his voice warning her what would happen if she didn't obey, and obey quickly.

She did as he said, resting her chin on the ground, her cum-covered chest collecting dirt. The position was humiliating to say the least. She couldn't see or smell anything except cum. Kestrel stood in front of her, pressing his small cock into her ear, jerking into it, back and forth, quicker and quicker.

The bristly fur around her ear seemed to please him immensely as he yelped in pleasure, rubbing quicker. It was painful, to say the least, and Sunkit cried out. She could only hear Mothstar through one ear, but his words were audible.

"Don't worry, kit, you'll get Daddy's dick soon enough. First, we have to make sure there are no distractions so that Daddy can properly break you," Mothstar purred.

Sunkit mewled in pain as Kestrel suddenly switched ears, his groans and moans heralding the approach of his cum.

He suddenly yelped louder than ever his little cock spraying his white semen deep into Sunkit's ear, before he quickly switched ears to send a much deeper load right into her ear. She screamed, barely able to hear herself as the slimy liquid slowly made its way down her ear, deep into her head.

Sunkit was a disgusting mess.

There was cum in her eyes, her nose, and her ears. She couldn't see, smell, or hear anything. Her left ear had slightly less cum in it, letting her hear Mothstar give Kestrel similar instructions to the last two toms, but it didn't matter.

Her whole face was matted with cum of the different toms, her fur sticking up at strange angles, her eyes tightly shut, the cum acting as glue to keep her eyelids closed.

"Now, my pet," Mothstar's voice was muffled by the cum, but his breath ruffled her ear fur, letting her know that he was close. "Your pelt needs some attention."

 _Is he going to groom me?_ Sunkit was disgusted by the idea, but at least it would mean she wouldn't have so much cum all over her chest, and head. Her chest had picked up a lot of dirt after Kestrel roughly earfucking her.

"Daddy will help you," Mothstar purred. "Just relax and let Daddy break your mind."

Sunkit shuddered, waiting for the contact of his tongue with her fur, but it never came. Instead, her flank was suddenly being sprayed with warm, wet liquid. Not cum; something else.

 _He's marking me._ Sunkit realized. _He's peeing on me._

The unceasing jet of piss travelled from her now-soaked flank to her dirty chest, to her other side, to all over her tail and spine, to ontop of her head, to right in her face. Mothstar directed the piss right over the same spots that Kestrel, Ace, and Branch had treated her to.

The warmth splashed into her ears, mixing with the cum and moving down her ear canal quickly. It went from her ears to her eyelids, battering them with the sour smelling yellow urine, slicking down some of her unrulier fur. It moved down to her nose, jettisoning up to push the cum further down her throat.

Sunkit felt dirty. She felt awful. But... she felt addicted.

The last bits of her self control and dignity snapped and disappeared.

"Fuck your little kit as hard as you can!" Sunkit shrieked, throwing herself onto the still-pissing dick of Mothstar. "Hard, Daddy, hard! I want to always be longing for your dick until the day I'm in the nursery, bearing your kits and waiting for the day we can have a family orgy! I want you, Daddy! Take me! Fuck me, Daddy!"

Mothstar purred, licking her forehead in a fatherly manner, before seizing her head in his paws and forcing his soft cock into her warm, wet mouth.

She fumbled blindly, the scent of cum and urine preventing her from breathing without taking gasping breaths around Mothstar's huge penis. Fortunately, it only added to Mothstar's pleasure as he quickly erected once more. Her paws pawed desperately at his paws and shaft as she licked and sucked all around him.

"That's enough, kit," Mothstar pushed her off. "You don't want Daddy to cum anywhere except in that tight little hole of yours, isn't that right?"

"I want Daddy to cum in my pussy," Sunkit repeated robotically, her tongue lolling out as Mothstar pushed her gently onto the ground, but left her hindquarters hanging in the air.

"That's right, beg for your Daddy," Mothstar draped himself over her, his dick twitching near her slit.

"Make me cum all night," Sunkit begged. "Don't stop fucking me until I'm dead. Make me scream for mercy, Daddy. Fuck me 'til I can't walk straight! Fuck me! Hard! Please, Daddy!"

Mothstar nodded gently, resting his chin on her head, his whole body spread-eagled over her still-wet body, his dick pointing straight at her vagina.

Mothstar didn't ram himself straight into her like he had done for Willowkit, he slowly pushed into her pussy.

The juice from Sunkit's arousal at being cummed and pissed on only helped Mothstar get about halfway in. Instead of pulling out and pushing in again, Mothstar kept pushing, a burning and pained feeling making Sunkit screech in pain.

"Stop, Daddy! You're hurting me!" She screamed, some sense returning to her with the intense pain.

"No, little whore, I won't stop," Mothstar growled through gritted teeth as he pushed harder. "Now scream loud for your Daddy. That's right, there you go. You'll do whatever Daddy says, isn't that right? You're Daddy's little slut. Now come on, show your Daddy a good time. Scream, my mind-broken pet."

Sunkit obeyed, screeching as loudly as her burning lungs would allow her. She couldn't see anything, hear anything except Mothstar, or smell anything except cum and urine. The only thing she could feel was Mothstar's gigantic cock pressing further and further until his tip was jabbing at her sweet spot.

Sunkit screamed in pleasure and pain as Mothstar dragged his way back out, before slowly pushing his way back in. Sunkit kept screaming, louder and louder each time, her cries garbled and nonsensical.

"Harder, Daddy!" Sunkit screamed, her words muddled.

"Scream loud for Daddy, whore," Mothstar taunted, using one giant paw to press her cum and pee soaked head into the dirt.

Sunkit's mind-broken state caused her to start licking the dirt as though it was the juiciest of cocks. She screamed between licks as Mothstar rammed into her again.

He abandoned his slow tactic and just began thrusting in and fast as he could. It was far to quick for Sunkit as she orgasmed immediately, her cum spraying around Mothstar's enormous penis. Mothstar just went faster and faster, pistoning in and out at incredible speeds.

Sunkit orgasmed over and over again until they just blended into one gigantic ride towards her final peak.

Mothstar groaned and moaned, a shudder running through his balls, which Sunkit felt, of course, since he had hilted himself balls-deep into her. The knot travelled up his dick quickly, and finally released in a giant explosion of cum.

Sunkit couldn't even begin to describe the sensation after load and load of Mothstar's hot spunk was pumped into her, her belly expanded with the enormous quantities of sperm.

Mothstar moaned as he pulled out of her, causing Sunkit to tip right over the edge of her final orgasm. She shook and spasmed, Mothstar's cum squirting out of her snatch as she finally released all the tension in her tiny body in one enormous orgasm.

The last thing she heard before she passed out, her eyes rolling crazily behind her glued-shut eyes, was:

"Daddy will see you later, my pet."

 **And with that fabulous ending, over is the chapter.**

 **Well, leave a review I guess. OCs are still welcome. Each one of them will get a moment or two in the spotlight as the story continues, I'm just not jamming them into awkward places where it doesn't make sense.**

 **Next time, finding out who Sun and Willow's master's going to be.**

 **Until next time.**

 **-CitrusSour-**


	4. Chapter 3 Masters

**And we're back.**

 **Picking up right where we left off.**

Sunkit woke, blinking blearily in a dark den that smelled vaguely like dirt.

 _Where am I?_ She looked around, but other than the pale light filtering through the entrance, there was no way of examining her surroundings. _It's so dark..._

"Sunkit?" A timid mew came from somewhere beside her.

"Is that you, Willowkit?" She breathed, turning to look at her sister.

"Yeah," the kit stumbled to her paws, leaning over her sister. "Before was great wasn't it? Oh, Mothstar's so big..."

Willowkit sighed dreamily, but her daydreaming was cut off as a dusky brown she-cat stormed into the den.

"Hurry up!" Mouse squeaked. "We're gonna be late!"

"It's toy initiation day!" Willowkit gasped, jumping to her paws. "Come on, Sunkit!"

"Sun. Her name is Sun, now, and you're Willow." Mouse corrected.

"Our toy names!" Willow exclaimed.

"Let's hurry, Lily's in a bitchy mood." Mouse told them, hurrying out of the den.

"Who's Lily?" Sun asked Willow, stumbling to her paws. "What's toy initiation day?"

Willow rolled her eyes, charging out of the den after Mouse.

As Sun walked into the bright light of the morning, she realized something. Little sound was coming from her left side. She turned and realized something. Not her left side, her left _ear_. After Kestrel came in it, she couldn't hear out of it. Now that she thought about it, her vision was blurry and her sense of smell was weakened. The individual smells of each cat had been changed to nothing but a general smell of cats.

Her sight was blurry, but she ran out of the camp after her sister and Mouse.

"Where are we going?" Sun demanded, falling in stride with the dusky brown toy.

"To the mating clearing," Mouse answered. "I'll explain as we go, but we have to hurry, Sir doesn't like to wait."

"Firemask?" Willow guessed.

"I must call him Sir as he requested," Mouse told her, her amber eyes sparking with humiliation. "Anyways, that's not the point. Toy initiation day is the day when all the toys and all the masters go to the clearing with the new recruit- er, recruits- and then do whatever their masters tell them. It's basically the masters getting off on forcing their toys to rape the kit- kits- that are the new toys."

Sun felt a shiver of worry cross her pelt, but Willow looked excited.

"And when do we get our master?" Willow asked, curious.

"After the toy initiation day. Usually around sundown, then the new toy has sex with their master all night," Mouse stated, a shadow falling across her eyes. "I remember mine. I had to stay in Littleleaf's den for nearly a moon. Didn't stop Sir from coming around often, though."

Willow and Sun nodded, but Sun felt sick. _What does Firemask do to her? And what if Willow and I get a master that likes to hurt his toys?_

"I hope we get a master like Berryfang," Willow said, her eyes hopeful. "Have you seen the way he treats Lily?"

"Uh, no?" Sun said.

"It's kind of weird... he's a control freak," Willow told her.

"A dominant. It's different," Mouse corrected.

"Is Firemask a dominant?" Sun asked timidly.

"He's a sadist," Mouse said, disgusted, then looked taken aback. "I shouldn't speak about Sir that way. Forgive me."

Sun said nothing, unsure.

They were silent for the rest of the walk to the clearing, where they were greeted with the noise of many cats arguing and conversing.

"Finally, Mouse, get over here," Firemask snapped. "Masters, make sure your toy is here."

Sun noted with a bit of surprise that Dreamsplash, Redskip, and Ravensplash weren't acting any different. Kestrel, Branch, and Ace probably hadn't carried out Mothstar's orders yet. _Poor Redskip, Dreamsplash, and... well, Kestrel will probably just get beat up if he tries anything... Ravensplash doesn't take shit from any cat, especially not her toy..._

"Give your toys instructions, and once that you've done that, have them line up by the oaks," Firemask ordered, beckoning to a frightened looking Mouse with his tail.

Sun and Willow looked at each other, Sun worried, Willow excited.

Soon enough, Lily, Mouse, Ruby, Scarlett, Kestrel, Branch, Puddle, Ace, Sweet, and Ebony were all standing in a neat row by the oaks.

"We'll go in order of seniority of masters, which means Mouse and Lily will begin," Firemask announced. "Masters, you know what to do."

Sun backed up, worried, as a suddenly predatory-looking Mouse stalked towards her, Lily heading straight for an excited Willow.

"Just relax," Mouse whispered.

Sun breathed out, hoping that since Mouse knew pain, she wouldn't hurt her.

Mouse pinned her swiftly, dipping her head to lick between Sun's hindquarters. Sun squirmed under her tongue, but Mouse put a slender paw down on her chest to hold the golden kit in place. Or at least, that's what Sun thought the paw was for until Mouse started flexing her claws in and out, making Sun squeal in pain and squeak with pleasure as the harsh juxaposition of hurt and hell-yeah made her buck and kick below the slightly-older she-cat.

"She's close, switch!" Firemask shouted.

Sun didn't bother watching Mouse walk back into line, instead turning to Willow in time to see Lily release the gray she-cat, whose pale gray fur was dirtied with a thick layer of dirt. Her pale blue eyes, however, were glazed with lust the same way her slit was glazed with cum, dirt mixed in with it.

"What happened to you?" Sun asked nervously, looking at her sister.

"Lily pumped her tail in and out while rolling me around in the dirt," Willow sighed erotically. "It was hot."

Sun frowned, disgusted.

"Ruby and Scarlett!" Firemask shouted.

The rogue sisters slinked over to Sun and Willow as one, their russet fur sleek and shiny in the bright sunlight. Ruby shot straight towards Sun while Scarlett headed for her sister. Ruby pinned her, and leaned over her.

"Hi there, pretty kitty," Ruby said smoothly, lolling her tongue out to clean up Sun's chest. "You're a pretty dirty kitty, don't worry though. I'll clean you up."

Sun relaxed, hoping that the rogue would just groom her. Unfortunately, that wasn't in the cards for Sun.

Ruby lifted her hindlegs to knead around Sun's snatch, causing her lower lips to rub together in a way that caused shivers to run up Sun's body.

"Ah!" A little cry escaped her.

Ruby leaned down and opened her mouth, breathing heavily onto Sun as the golden kit continued to be pleasured by Ruby's hindpaws. As soon as Sun let out another cry, Ruby closed her mouth around Sun's, sticking her tongue right inside, exploring her.

Sun panted into the rogue's mouth, who drank up the noises, as she jerked beneath Ruby, Ruby so focused on getting her tongue even further down Sun's throat, one of her hindpaws slipping into Sun's pussy by accident.

The move made Sun buck hard underneath Ruby, who kicked her paw back and forth experimentally. It made Sun buck and wriggle faster, but it all halted suddenly when Firemask shouted:

"Okay, switch!" Firemask's cock was between his paws. "Next, Kestrel and Branch!"

The momentary drain of pleasure gave her enough sense to be mildly annoyed that Firemask had taken away Ruby when she had just started to make Sun feel good.

Kestrel stalked over to Willow while Branch moved towards Sun.

The thick-set brown tom winked at her, and Sun's stomach turned. _He's old!_

Branch didn't even say anything, just deposited his rump on her face. The thick, musky stench disgusted her, but she knew that the price for disobedience could be far worse than anything so far, she started lapping at the thick cock.

Branch apparently decided that she wasn't licking fast enough, because in one quick motion, he had stuffed the whole thing down her throat. She gagged and heaved, but there was no point. He clearly didn't care whether or not she licked, because he was just using her mouth, hilting himself so far in that his balls slapped her chin with every thrust.

He grunted, his legs suddenly relaxing around her face as he released some warm liquid down her throat. His tip was so far in, she couldn't taste it, but she knew it wasn't his cum.

The spray eventually petered out as he continued thrusting down her throat, her eyes tightly shut as his musky scent invaded her mind. He sped up, and she used her tongue to wrap around his shaft trying to speed things up.

Branch jerked back and forth, his front paws suddenly holding her head between his paws tightly to prevent her from jerking away.

He made a loud grunt of pleasure as his tip, buried somewhere far down Sun's throat, shot cum out of it, pumping copious amounts into her stomach.

She could feel her stomach swelling as Branch continued to shoot cum down her throat, the amount only increasing as he continued, loads of it gushing down her throat, making her cough and choke on his thick penis.

"Switch!" Firemask shouted.

Sun was exhausted, barely mustering enough energy to roll over to look at Willowkit. Her snatch had multiple bleeding scratches around it, and her belly was clotted and sticky with white spunk.

"Puddle and Ace!"

The little blue-gray she-cat beelined for Willow, leaving Ace to saunter over to Sun, licking his lips as he looked at her swelling stomach.

Sun was disgusted, but she lay still as Ace kneaded her distended stomach, gently massaging the load of cum through her system from the outside, and finally pressing on where her bladder was to make it squirt out, watery now that it had been mixed with her piss.

Ace rolled her onto her stomach and roughly pulled her to her paws.

"I guess Mothstar's already stretched you, huh," the young tom's voice was sultry and smooth. "Shame. But that's only one of the options..."

He pressed something hard and slender against her ass.

"Ready?" He purred, but didn't wait for an answer.

He jerked himself as far in as he could, which wasn't very far without any type of lubricant. Sun could feel her anus being stretched wide open.

It hurt. A lot. She cried out as the burning grew stronger as he shoved himself in further, slowly and painfully. It hurt like nothing she'd ever felt. She screamed for him to stop, but stars were flashing in front of her eyes, and-

Suddenly, the pain was replaced with intense pleasure as his tip poked against her, deep inside. The pressure was beautifully pleasurable, making Sun writhe and twist, suddenly begging for more.

"Please! Again! Further! AHh!" She gasped, her eyes rolling back as he pulled out, then jammed back against the same spot.

She could feel herself approaching orgasm as Ace went faster and faster, and finally he yanked out with a pop, his seed spraying all over her hindquarters, leaving her feeling empty and cheated.

She frowned, her paw drifting down to get herself off, when Firemask suddenly yelled,

"Switch! Sweet and Ebony!"

Sweet went for Sun, leaving Ebony to drift over to Willow.

Sweet smiled gently at Sun, making her feel a little relaxed and less nervous.

The small, ginger brown she-cat put her head between Sun's hindquarters lightly and started lapping quickly in little, short strokes, cleaning all the leftover cum off of her hindquarters. Sun wiggled a little as the smooth tongue dipped between her folds, tasting her from different angles, Sun bucking from irritatingly slow pleasure.

She tried to lift her hindquarters to push her folds further into Sweet's velvety smooth tongue, but to no avail. Sweet obviously had instructions not to get her off... which frustrated Sun.

"Please!" She whined to Sweet, keeping her voice quiet so that the collected masters wouldn't hear her pathetic request.

However, it didn't seem that this precaution would help.

"Oh, Sunny-wunny wants to get off, isn't that wight?" Firemask sneered, the other masters laughing too.

Her pelt burning, she turned back to Sweet who immediately continued the soft, sweet pleasure without a word.

"Sorry," she murmured gently, her eyes pitying. "But orders are orders. You understand."

"Yeah," Sun sighed. "I get it."

Sun waited, becoming more irritable and aching to cum than ever.

Just as she was about to snap, Firemask yelled once more.

"Alright, come back!" Sun was rapidly tiring of his irritating voice. "Toys, you'll get your Master at sundown. By then you should be... ready."

Sun exchanged a confused glance with her panting sister, not understanding Firemask's sinister voice.

Sweet sent another pitying glance at Sun, who turned away, frowning.

"Come on, time to go back to camp," Firemask ordered, turning away from them.

As they walked back to camp, the toys in the middle, the masters crowded around them, Sun avoided the looks of the other toys, feeling humiliated and frustrated.

"Good, you're back," Mothstar greeted them at the entrance. "The ceremony is about to start."

He leapt up onto the great rock where the announcements were given from, and yowled.

"All cats old enough to feel pleasure from sex, please gather beneath the Great Rock for a Clan meeting!" He picked Sun and Willow up by their scruffs, his breath hot on her neck, and dropped them beside him. "It is my great honor to announce their master as-"

 **I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not.**

 **-CitrusSour-**


End file.
